1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an inkjet printer correction device and method, and in particular to controlling the speed and position of a motor in the inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The encoder inside a conventional the printer, outputs inconsistent duty-cycles due to different manufacturing methods. Typically, a correction device is employed to direct the numerals encoders to generate perfect duty-cycles for controlling the speed and position of a motor. This solution however a suffers as it does not increase printing quality, due to the frequent position shifts required to cope with imperfect duty-cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,416 discloses an encoder duty-cycle correction device and method for directing an encoder moving on an encoder strip to generate phase signals. A first signal 13 produced based on the position change variation, from high level to low level, of one of the phase signals. The first signal is provided to a divider generating a second signal. Thereafter, the second signal is corrected to become an encoder signal resulting in all signals having the same period.